


Goodnight and Goodmorning

by dahtwitchi



Series: Storehouse Treasure [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Kisses, Second Kiss, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: It's fine to share one bed even when there actually are more beds.





	Goodnight and Goodmorning

Tobirama groaned, Hashirama had left Kura to Madara again. By now he was used to it, and even worse, she was used to it. He was sure she considered Madara more family than Hashirama with how often the man was over and being left in charge. He would easily admit Madara to be the superior babysitter of the two of them, though.

And there was his annoying habit of smiling. He had known parents were easily manipulated via their children, but he hadn't been quite prepared for the way he'd come to smile at the thought of Madara for the simple fact his daughter did, too. 

Almost walking into a chair in the hallway, he winced. Too tired, he was far too tired and exhausted. It would have been better to stay the night, but he wanted to go home. No unnecessary nights away just yet, even if she was well cared for. Kura was still so small, he could press himself to be home. Just check in on her before falling into bed himself.

Her bed was unoccupied. 

Empty.

He barely had time to turn frantic before he realised she was in his bed. Her and Madara. Both curled up into the linen from at least three of the beds of the household, in the corner of the bed. 

Moments of staring intently, making sure she was breathing, noticing Madara did too. Safe, both of them, safe and comfortable. 

The intensity of emotion had him doubt his balance, warmth sweeping through him and fingers tingling. He knew he was smiling again. It was precious, seeing her well and protected. He turned to leave, not wanting to disturb them, when Kura stirred. She sat up, not quite awake, groggily rubbing her eyes.

“Dada? Is morning?”

“No, it’s the middle of the night, Kura, go back to sleep, sweetheart,” he whispered.

“Dada too,” she mumbled, stretching her hands after him.

Tobirama hesitated at the door.

“Madara already-”

“It's a big bed,” Madara grumbled, voice gravely with sleep.

“Big bed!” Kura chimed in, eyes already drooping again.

Heart suddenly beating harder than before, Tobirama eyed them both. Sure, the bed was big enough, but Madara, Madara was in it. A month ago it wouldn't have mattered. Two months ago he'd just have shoved the man out. Now? Now he was suddenly oh so very conscious about how close their bodies would be, how careful any touch had been lately. A goodnight kiss on the cheek.

He swallowed, fingers still tingling with warmth. Madara without his ever present robes, neck and arms uncovered. They both looked pale with such dark contrasting hair spilling all over both of them.

“Dada?” Kura sounded slightly more awake, a note of worry in her voice.

“Sh, it's ok,” Madara whispered gently, stroking her cheek. “Your dad is just a bit slow because he is so tired, he'll come to bed now, right?”

Madara glanced at him, nodding toward the free space on the other side of Kura, neck muscles moving. Tobirama, gold twinkling through his body, nodded and moved to get down beside them. He paused, giving Kura a smooch as he guided her down beneath the duvet again.

“Goodnight Kura, sleep well,” he murmured, before turning his eyes to Madara. 

Heart beating so hard, measured breaths and sweating hands, he leaned further, pressing his lips against Madara's cheek, too. He could hear the hitch, the startled silent gasp, feel the way Madara went perfectly still. 

“You too, Madara,” he whispered as he moved back. Madara made a sound, fumbled as he finally reacted, reaching for Tobirama, fingers settling on his jaw just before he went beyond reach.

Kura made a noise, squirmed around beneath Tobirama still leaning awkwardly over her, making him look down. He could feel Madara's thumb stroking over his cheek, coming to a rest beside his eye. He couldn't quite make himself look up again until Madara chuckled, soft and sleep rough and so, so warm. 

“She'll sleep, and so should you,” Madara's smile as he spoke caught Tobirama's focus, making the world around drain away. He swayed, honestly not sure if the glittering lights were hallucinations caused by exhaustion or overly emotional fancies.

“I look forward to see you in the morning, Tobirama,” Madara mumbled, letting his hand fall away.

Tobirama was tired enough he didn't quite lie awake, but it did take a while for his heart to slow down and his mind to slip into sleep from the haze he found himself in.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta-ing, sorry ^^; Just a small far too sappy rambling written with fever :3


End file.
